SPR: Karaoke Night
by lil whit
Summary: What would happen if the gang went somewhere for karaoke? And what happens when Mai is forced to sing? NaruxMai
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the brilliant series known as Ghost Hunt, nor do I own Paramore's song Crushcrushcrush. Though I am huge fans of both. =D

* * *

Chapter One: Mai's Song

"Mai! It's your turn!" Ayako practically sang. The SPR group had decided to celebrate ending their most recent case by doing karaoke. They had even somehow managed to drag Naru along.

Bou-san nodded. "Go for it, Mai! Show this old hag how to sing!" he commented as he pointed to Ayako. That earned him a slap on the back of the head and an argument.

John and the said monk had gone before Ayako and, as you would expect, Lin, Naru, and Masako had declined. Madoka had come along and she had already announced that she wouldn't sing until Mai did. Mai knew there was no helping it; she was next. That wasn't enough to calm her nerves, though. She really didn't feel like embarrassing herself in front of Naru, her boss and longtime crush. She glanced over at the narcissist and felt a blush creep into her features.

Naru, as usual, was glaring. He raised an eyebrow at his assistant. "Don't tell me you can't sing," he deadpanned. In all honesty, he was curious about his assistant's singing abilities. He had never heard her sing, really. Masako tried to hide her smile behind her sleeve.

"I have you know I **can **sing. I just… don't know what song to sing," Mai defended herself.

Madoka grinned and winked at Masako. It was time to get that girl onstage! Masako got the message and cleared her throat.

She looked from Naru to Mai—both glaring at this point—and said, "If you would kindly go up and sing, it would give me the chance to have a turn." She leaned in closer to Mai and added, "And the chance to win Naru."

Mai glared. That sneaky medium! She wasn't about to let that evil girl win. So she announced, as calmly as she could, "I'm going. And you won't win this one."

'At least I hope,' she thought to herself. But she gathered what courage she had and went to the stage. She gave her signal to Madoka—who knew exactly which song the girl was going to sing—and tried to relax as she waited for her cue.

_"I got a lot to say to you, yeah I got a lot to say,_

_I noticed your eyes are always glued to me, _

_Keeping them here and it makes no sense at all…"_

Everyone watched the girl onstage, mesmerized. "I had no idea Mai could sing so well," Bou-san commented as quietly as he could.

Ayako nodded. Masako had a shocked expression on his face.

"Who knew?" John murmured.

Lin glanced over at Naru, knowing what was going on in his mind. Lin was just as shocked as everyone else but also knew that no one really knew that much about the girl anyway.

Naru just stared at his assistant. To say he was surprised was an understatement. He couldn't tear his gaze away from Mai, she was so captivating.

_**'Who do you think she's playing for, dear brother?' **_Gene commented as he appeared in his brother's mind.

Naru scowled. _**'It's just a random karaoke song,' **_he answered.

_**'Then you should listen closely to the lyrics.'**_

Mai watched her audience as she sang. When her gaze fell on Naru, she remembered when they had first met. Her friends had been all over him but the whole time he looked at Mai as he asked his questions. It didn't seem to matter that the others were mostly answering his questions.

_"They taped over your mouth, scribbled out the truth with their lies,_

_Your little spies._

_They taped over your mouth scribbled out the truth with their lies,_

_Your little spies._

_Crush, crush, crush,_

_Crush crush. (1234)_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_

_Just the one two of us is counting on_

_That never happens, I must be dreaming again._

_Let's be more than…"_

Mai couldn't help but think of the first dream she'd had with Naru. It hadn't really been Naru—it'd been his twin brother, Gene—but nonetheless, she wanted him to smile like that. 'I used to think that if Naru smiled more, I'd fall in love. But even though he scowls and complains all the time, I know he has his own way of showing he has a heart and now I love him anyway,' she thought as she brought her hand out, and swiped it across the space in front of her.

_"THIS._

_If you wanna play this like a game, then come on come on_

_Let's play. _

_'Cause I'd rather spend my whole life pretending than have to_

_forget you for just one minute..."_

Mai also thought back on when she had first thought she wouldn't see Naru again. It had been after the first—and she'd thought it would be the only—case she'd helped with. She had liked Naru from the first moment but it took almost never seeing him again to make her see that she'd at least liked him. She couldn't stop thinking about the stupid narcissist! She allowed her gaze to stay on said narcissist as she continued.

_"They taped over your mouth, scribbled out the truth with their lies_

_your little spies._

_They taped over your mouth, scribbled out the truth with their lies_

_Your little spies._

_Crush… crush… crush… crush, crush. (1234)_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_

_Just the one two of is counting on._

_That never happens, I must be dreaming again._

_Let's be more than THIS now!"_

Naru couldn't believe it. 'So all this time it really WAS me,' he thought.

Gene sighed. _**'You're such a thickheaded fool. Everyone has known about this. Madoka has been scheming to get the two of you alone for MONTHS! You'd better confess your feelings to Mai tomorrow, or else I will posses you. I really hope it doesn't come down to that, dear brother. I think I'd have to make you sing and dance in front of the monk, miko, and the rest of them.'**_

Naru growled inwardly at his brother. _**'You'd better not,'**_ the narcissist threatened. But he knew there was nothing he could do to scare his brother.

Lin, who didn't notice the battle ensuing in his boss' head, noticed the irritated look on Naru's face. "You know what this means, right?" he murmured just loud enough for his friend to hear.

"I'm not completely stupid!" Naru shot back.

"Good. Then don't hurt her this time."

_"Rock and roll baby, don't you know that_

_we're all alone now, I need something to sing about._

_Rock and roll, honey (hey), don't you know baby_

_We're all alone now, I need something to sing about._

_Rock and roll, honey (hey), don't you know baby_

_We're all alone now, give me something to sing about!"_

It had escaped no one's notice who Mai was looking at. Ayako and Bou-san grinned. "Think he noticed?" Bou-san asked the miko.

"Maybe. It would take a lot for him to actually make a move, though," the miko answered.

As if sensing what his two least favorite friends/co-workers were talking about, Naru glared over at the two.

Madoka tried to hide her laughter. Her student was much too cute at times like these! She leaned over toward Masako and whispered, "Our plan seemed to have worked, huh?"

Masako giggled. She nodded. "I have never seen him like this."

_"Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone._

_Just the one two of us is counting on._

_That never happens, I guess I'm dreaming again._

_Let's be more than no oh!_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone._

_Just the one two of us is counting on._

_That never happens, I guess I'm dreaming again._

_Let's be more than this."_

Mai smiled as the last chord faded. She was now glad that she had sung that song, as it described her feelings really well. She had meant every word of it too. She really did want her and Naru to be together. She just hoped he caught the meaning and that he actually returned her feelings. She got off the stage lost in thought.

Bou-san, Ayako, Madoka, Masako, John, and even Lin applauded her. Bou-san snuck close to Mai and nudged her with his elbow. "I bet I know who that was for," he teased.

Mai turned three different shades of red. "I- I don't know what you are talking about," she replied.

"I think you did a good job of getting his attention," the monk whispered conspiratorially, ignoring her.

Mai gave in as she asked, "Really?"

Ayako came up to them at that moment. "Why didn't you tell us you were such a talented singer?" she demanded.

"Well, it really didn't come up…"

"Well done, Mai!" John exclaimed from where he sat.

Masako nodded. "You were rather good. I don't know if I can top that."

Madoka grinned. "You did wonderfully!" she gushed as she ran up and hugged the girl.

Mai smiled. She then looked over at the person who's opinion mattered most to her.

Naru noticed this and replied to the unspoken question, "It wasn't bad."

Mai's heart sank. The rest of this group noticed and all started messing with the narcissist. Even Gene wouldn't leave him alone. Naru hid behind his glare.

Mai tuned everyone out and snuck out of the room claiming to have to go to the bathroom. 'I knew he wouldn't get it,' she thought. She watched her expressions in the mirror and tried to put on a cheerful face for her friends. She wouldn't want them to worry. Once she was satisfied, she rejoined the rest of the SPR team.

A/N: For those of you who have read and are eagerly awaiting the rest of my Shugo Chara fic, I am SOOOOO SOOOORRRY! My laptop, which had everything on it, is currently refusing to work for me and I don't have that story anywhere else… T.T Of all times to break too… I will get back to work on it as soon as I possibly can though, so no worries. I WILL finish!!! Anyway, I hope everyone is liking this so far! Read and review please!!! This is my first Ghost Hunt fic, so let me know if there is something that can be improved.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: You know the drill…

* * *

Chapter Two: A Night of Miracles

The next day came and left in a blur for Mai. She got Naru his precious tea about twenty times and started to catch up on some paperwork since they didn't have any cases to work on. Just as Mai grabbed her purse at 8:00 pm to join the others for dinner, Naru stuck his head out of his office and said, "Mai, I have more paperwork for you."

"But I caught up on that! I worked on it the whole day!" she exclaimed, as she looked to Bou-san for help. The monk suspected what Naru was up to, however, and just shrugged.

"You obviously have more work to catch up on, then. I thought I told you that when you came in. I guess you just don't listen," Naru responded. "Really, you are a useless assistant."

At this point, the others who had come to get her all left. 'Don't leave me with this jerk!' she thought, feeling tears come to her eyes. Even so, she took the folders Naru handed her and got to work.

An hour later, Naru came up behind Mai. 'Here goes nothing,' he thought, grimacing. He cleared his throat and smirked as his assistant jumped.

"N-Naru! You scared me! What did you need?"

Naru sighed as he answered, "I just wanted to tell you that I really liked that song you sang the other day. You did well."

Mai gazed into Naru's eyes, confused. Was he sick? He had to be, for giving her a compliment like that. She put her hand to his forehead. 'No fever,' she thought.

"Mai? What are you doing?" Naru questioned, a hint of impatience in his voice.

Mai blushed. "I just thought that you might have a fever is all." She removed her hand quickly.

Naru put his own hand through his hair. 'She doesn't get it,' he thought, wondering how he could get through to the girl. "I meant what I just said, Mai. And I guess I—I mean, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Mai blinked. The world was going to end soon, she just knew it. Naru, complimenting her? And apologizing to her on top of that? There was definitely something wrong here. She frowned.

Naru was getting a bit frustrated. 'Why doesn't she get what I'm saying?' he thought.

'_**Because you aren't being clear enough, you dork,' **_Gene explained.

'_**Then how do I make it clear to her that I like her?'**_

Gene smirked. _**'You could kiss her.'**_

Naru could feel his own shock at his twin. _**'But-but,' **_he spluttered. But he knew his brother was right. That was the only way he could express his feelings without actually saying anything. He took a deep breath. "Mai, I understood what you meant by that song. I'm sorry I hurt you," he explained. He then smiled and leaned down and kissed her.

Mai was stunned. First, Naru had complimented her. Then, he had apologized. Then smiled. Then kissed her. FOUR complete miracles in one night. "D-does this mean you return my feelings?!" she managed to get out.

Naru gave her another kiss and pulled away. He nodded then turned so she wouldn't see the blush quickly creeping into his features. "Mai?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"Can you get me some more tea?"

Mai didn't respond, just made her way to the kitchen in a daze. She was shocked, to say the least. But she kept replaying the kiss in her head. She felt, wonderful. There was a warm feeling in her chest as she thought about it all. Six miracles had occurred in the SPR office that night. And all because of one song.

A/N: I hope you all liked it! n.n I can't believe I finished this in one night! Short, I know. Please read and review!


End file.
